Sparks Fly
by psychncislover
Summary: Kim gets angry at what some popular girls say about her and her relationship with Jack. She stayed late at the dojo and Jack came back to ask why she was so angry. What'll happen? ONE-SHOT! KICK


Kim sent another angry kick straight into the dummy and watched in satisfaction as it fell to the ground. She walked over to one of the benches and took a swig from her water bottle. She glanced outside and saw that it was dark, but didn't care; her parents knew where she was and were fine with her staying at the dojo a little late. Rudy had already left, giving her the keys and telling her to lock up when she was done. She pulled her green tank away from her body for a second, airing out before letting it go; she was also regretting wearing gray yoga pants instead of soffees. After cooling off a little, she tightened her ponytail and went back to practicing. She sent a roundhouse kick to one of the dummies before striking out with her fist at another, anger still coursing through her body. After spending ten more minutes letting her frustrations out, she sat down in the middle of the mat, breathing heavy. She didn't even know why she was so angry; wait, that's a lie, she does know why and his name is Jack.

Ever sense he moved here a few months ago, she was constantly flustered and confused around him. He made her feel things that weren't normal and do things she normally wouldn't. She huffed in frustration as the school day came back to her thoughts and remembered why she was so mad.

It was after gym, her last class, and she was changing back into her clothes when she heard a bunch of the popular girls talking about Jack. They kept talking about how hot he was (which is true) and how great he was and blah, blah, blah. She tuned out of the conversation before she heard her name mentioned. The popular girls said how pathetic it was that she hung around him, that she didn't even have a chance with someone as hot as him, that she was taking his attention from them and so on. She was already done changing but waited until she heard the voices leave the locker room before she slumped against the lockers and slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to cry. After taking some time to compose herself, she left and headed straight to the dojo, calling her mom to tell her she'd be home a little late. As soon as she entered the dojo, the guys had enough sense not to talk to her and no one, not even Jack, would spar with her, so she stuck with the dummies, pretending they were those popular snobs.

Kim shook her head, clearing it before getting back up and attacking the dummies again. She was close to tiring herself out when she heard the door to the dojo open, but she ignored it, thinking it was just Rudy and continued to beat the dummies. After a few more minutes, she felt someone watching her and she looked up, seeing Jack leaning against the column, eyes intent on her, making a shiver crawl up her spine. He was still wearing what he wore to school and looked amazing: a blue tee with dark skater jeans and black vans. They stared at each other for a moment before Jack spoke up.

"I don't think the dummies have a fair chance of winning." He said, smiling.

Her stomach clinched, but she just shrugged. "That's the point." Jack looked her over, making Kim automatically dread what he saw: a sweaty and red-faced girl with frizzy/sweaty hair.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked. "You seemed angry at practice."

"I'm fine." Kim automatically said.

Jack just raised his eyebrows, looking at the dummies. "They say otherwise."

Kim just shook her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Jack looked into her eyes, before nodding. "Well, since you beat almost every one of the dummies, want to spar with someone who would have a fair chance of beating you?"

Kim smiled. "Beat me? Please."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Jack said, taking his shoes off, bowing before stepping onto the mat.

The assumed the positions and started sparring. They were evenly matched, each delivering blows and kicks and blocking. It took about ten minutes before Jack finally swept low, knocking her off her feet and onto her back, winning. He followed her down, landing on top of her and pinned her wrists with his hands and locked his legs around hers, effectively pinning her down.

"I win." Jack said, smirking. "Now, since you can't move, will you tell me why you were so angry at practice and are still angry now?"

"It's nothing." Kim muttered, looking away from his probing eyes.

"I don't believe you." Jack said. "I'm not letting you up until you tell me."

Kim shook her head and started squirming, trying to get out from under Jack's hold. After a few seconds, she felt Jack's grip tighten on her, almost bruisingly on her wrists, and she looked up in surprise; she saw something almost like pain-like flash over his face, then was gone in an instant. She tried moving some more, but felt the hands on her wrists tighten even more and this time something flashed in his eyes but again, was gone in an instant.

Jack leaned down towards her ears and whispered through gritted teeth, "Would you stop that!"

Kim never listened to anything that Jack said, but something in his voice made her listen this time.

"Thank you." He whispered again, his breath sending chills down her spine. "Will you now tell me what happened that made you so upset?"

Kim still wanted to refuse, but him leaning this close to her, breathing in his scent, was seriously wreaking havoc on her state of mind. She tried taking a deep breath in and out to clear her mind, but it didn't help at all. She steeled her resolve once more and was about to deny him again when he whispered one word to her that crumbled her already weak defense.

"_Please_."

After him whispering that, the whole story came tumbling out of her, but she obviously left out the part where she almost cried. He had pulled back to listen to her, no hint of judgement in his eyes, only compassion. After she finished telling him everything, he bounced back up to his feet and held his hand out. She smiled a little and let him pull her up...and right into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair, stroking her back in a soothing way which led to more sparks lighting up her body and settling into a pleasant ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach.

"You didn't do anything." Kim said pulling back and smiled at him, patting his cheek.

"It was partly my fault they were badmouthing you." Jack said, smiling a soft smile.

"Still not your fault they're snobby witches." Kim said, then looked up at the clock on a wall. "I still have 45 minutes before my parents expect me to be home. Care to go another round?"

"Always Kim." Jack said as they both dropped into position.

Again, both side exchanged a flurry of kicks, punches and blocks, both evenly matched. After 15 minutes of a stalemate, Jack again gained an edge and now had Kim pinned against a wall, both arms against the wall, above her head held in Jack's hands. Kim couldn't speak, not with him this close to her again, and felt her heart beating frantically. She glanced up and saw him watching her, his breathing a little less frantic than hers, and couldn't look away. She wanted to say something, anything, but it felt like she lost the capability of talking, making her look like an idiot. She looked down, away from his eyes, and waited for him to let her go. After a few moments, she glanced at him again in confusion as to why he wasn't letting her go. When she looked into his eyes, her breath caught; his pupils were dilated and roving over her body before looking back into her eyes. She watched as his head came closer to hers before she felt his lips claim hers.

Kim's eyes slid closed and she almost sighed in pure happiness. Jack started kissing her slowly, acting like he didn't want to scare her. After a few seconds, she tried to get him to let go of her hands, and he, after a moment, did. Her hands went directly around his neck and into his hair; it really was as soft as it looked; Jack's hands slid down over her curves and landed on her hips, pulling her closer to his body. Jack then slanted his lips over hers, deepening the kiss, making her clench the hands in his hair into fists. She heard a slight groan come out of him before she felt his tongue slide across her lips, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted him; their tongues dueled quickly before he dominated her. When breathing became a strong necessity, he pulled back, which granted her air, but moved his way over her jaw and down her neck. Her head laid against the wall as sighs came out of her mouth, until he reach the junction of her shoulder and neck and started sucking on the skin there; in the back of her mind, she knew that was going to leave a bruise, but the forefront of her mind was so clouded with bliss it didn't hear it. He pulled back up and kissed her softly, gently again before pulling up and leaning his forehead against hers.

After both their breathing calmed down, he smiled. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Kim laughed, meeting his eyes. "Not as long as I've wanted you to."

Jack pulled back and stroked her cheek affectionately. "So, Kim."

"So, Jack." Kim said back, still smiling.

He looked her straight in the eye and actually looked a bit nervous. "Kim, would you be my girlfriend? Maybe go out with me sometime this weekend?"

Kim's face broke out into a bigger smile as she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes to both questions."

She felt Jack smile as he hugged her back. She looked up at the wall behind him and saw the time and swore.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked, pulling back.

"Yeah, I've got about five minutes to get home." Kim said, rushing from Jack and over to her bag, packing up quickly and slipping on her shoes and jacket.

"I'll walk you home." Jack said, joining her.

Kim threw her bag over her shoulder as Jack grabbed her hand, pulling her over to his side. She smiled up at him as he slipped his shoes back on before they both headed to the dojo doors, Kim turning around to lock up. Jack pulled her back and slipped an arm around her waist, and Kim leaned her head against his shoulder. No matter what those snobby witches say, she'll always know Jack chose her, not any of them, and that made her more happy than anything else could.

* * *

><p><em>JACK &amp; KIM MIGHT BE A BIT OOC, BUT WE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! XD_


End file.
